Circumstances Of The Insane
by Dancing Ballerina Corpse
Summary: Tala is living in this perfect little world where the world revolves around him. Everything is going perfect for him until kai arrives. Then his perfect world gets twisted. Now Tala is out to take Kai down, but was romance apart of the plan? KaixTala
1. My ideal self and My real self

**Circumstances Of The Insane**

**Chapter 1**

**_My Ideal self and My Real self_**

**_

* * *

_**

" Tala! Ivanov Tala!" A couple of students shouted as they ran up to tala. Tala turned around with the glitter surrounding him, yes this is perfection. As elegant as ever.

" Thanks for your notes they really helped!" One student said.

" No problem I'm always here whenever you need something." Tala smiled.

(pant)" Tala our history report is due today and we haven't finished it yet!" The student gasped in a desperate attempt for help.

Tala looked up slightly and put his finger on his left cheek and said " Well I'll go talk to the teachers and have the dead line extended." Tala smiled.

" Wow! Really? Thanks some much tala your amazing!" The students smiled in delight as the walked down the hall way with Tala.

" Ivanov Tala sure is amazing isn't he?" One of the students said.

" Mmm-Hmmm." The students nodded.

" He's cute, smart and has a good personality." Another coed.

" Mmm-Hmmm." They hummed again.

" It's amazing people like him exsist!" Another student said.

" Mmm-Hmmm." They nodded once again.

" Tala's so great it's like he doesn't have any faults." A student said.

" Mmm-Hmmm" They nodded again.

Smart, cute, good personality..heh heh (yeah right)

/ _In the end that's how people see me the object of admiration/_

/_ Ah, yes admiration. Being number one, being admired! Yes when it comes to grades and social status i'm on top! (smiles) I really like myself this way./_

" Hey Ivanov, you've got competition this year don't you?" Another student asked tala.

/ _But, ever since Highschool started i've been down lately. __It's true I do have competition this year (sigh) I never thought it would happen to me and it did. It really pisses me off. And it's all because of him./_

" Oh my gosh! There he is Hiwatari Kai!" All the students who where with tala had left him and ran over to 'kai'. Tala just stood there pissed. " Damn him!" Tala muttered.

/ _I can't stand that stuck little rich boy! As you might have already guessed he's my new enemy! If your thinking popularity wise, your half right. You see I was the one everyone noticed and admired before he came! He ruined me! that ass./_

**Flashback**

_I had plans of getting the highest score on the entrance examine and becoming class rep. and make sure everyone knew who I was./_

/_ I was going to make my high school introduction amazing by becoming class rep. I had studied so hard, but sadly wasn't choosen. Who ever beat must be a ugly depressing geek/_

" And class rep. this year is Kai Hiwatari!" The teacher announced.

" Yes sir." Kai said standing up.

O-ooooo-aaaaahhhhhhhhh (students coed)

' Kai Hiwatari '

/_ From that moment my plans have been ruined! My high school grand introduction had been ruined...damn him/_

_From that moment I had made a promise to myself that I would beat Kai Hiwatari._

**End Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

" Were home! Were home!" Bryan, Spencer and Ian yelled running up stairs as they busted open the door to their brother tala's room.

Tala turned around glitter surrounding him, not as elegant as he is at school, but more relaxed." Hey bro watcha doin'?" The youngest brother (Ian)asked. " Studying go away." Tala replied back.

" Now tala that isn't a very nice way to greet your brothers." Spencer said.

" Not now spencer! Must study! I have to knock that cocky Hiwatari off his high horse!" Tala yelled standing on his chair.

" Uh tal shouting in that is kinda.." Bryan sweatdropped.

" Kind of what?" Tala asked. He was wearing red sweats with a red sweat-shirt. " Yeah tal you look real ... never mind." Ian spoke.

" But, this is the most comfortable thing to study in." Tala said looking down at his outfit. Tala then turns around to look at you the reader. " I know what your all thinking, wow tala sure looks different then when he's at school. Why? It's because I'm a big FAKE."

" The real me is just a big fake. My good personality is just a cover up. My elegance and charm is all a big Lie!"

" I only live to be ADMIRED, PAMPERED,BY EVERYONE AROUND ME!"

" I'M THE ULTIMATE KING OF VANITY!" Tala jumps in the air and the japenese symbol for vanity appears behind him.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian sigh. " He's hopeless."

LET'S EAT!

(chew) " You know Tala really cares about his image alot." Ian spoke eating his sushi. " Mmm-Hmmm." Bryan and spencer nodded.

" He always get's up early in the morning and trains secretly so he could be better then everybody else." Spencer said holding up a picture of tala with a sand bag tied to the hands and he's hopping.

" And never neglicted his personal beauty for a moment." Bryan said munching. Ian chewing says " When me and tala were in middle school together last year it scared me when I saw him prancing down the hall gracefully."

" Yeah I was talking to some guys in the neighborhood yesturday and they were all like, ' My you have such a wondeful brother!'." Spencer laughed. " It was so ridiculous I almost bursted out laughing."

Tala sighed and his eyed got all dreamy " (sigh) How can you guys be so normal? Whenever someone praises me or shows admiration, I get shivers down my spine. Oh how I live for feeling."

Byan, spencer and ian hudle together and mumble " There's a werido...There's a werido in the house."

" Hey bro I heard you have some competition this year." Ian said.

Tala blows up and yells " Yes I do! And I can't lose to a worthless creep like him!" Bryan, Ian and Spencer slowly back away from the werido of their house.

" And once I beat kai everyone will notice me and love me! HAhahahahaha!" Tala laughs crazy.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer(sob) " It's insane how our brother can hate someone so much just for his image!"

* * *

(sigh) " I'm here early, Oh well I guess that's ok! Maybe I can get some studying done!" Tala smiles and opens the door. Leaning on a desk in the classroom is kai. 

/_ Oh great just the moron I wanted to run into and ruin my whole freakin' day/_

" Hello there tala." Kai says looking at tala. " Well hello there kai." Tala smiles sweetly. / _GRRRR! kai./_

" Your always so early." Kai says. " Well look at you." Tala smiles. /_ Man I just had to run into this guy first thing in the morning/_

_/ But, my in-destructable mask won't crumble in a situation like this./_

" I'm in the kendo club so I come early." Kai states closing his eyes. " Wow your in the kendo club? When does practice start?" Tala asked not really caring.

" We start at 6 and finish at 8." Kai replied. " And you still have time to study! wow your amazing." Tala said not really meaning it." Uh thanks." Kai said blushing. /_ What's that fool blushing about/_

" Your really amazing yourself tala. You should me how big the world is and how little the world I use to live in was." Kai smiled at tala.

Tala just turned his head and pretended to blush " Nah. little old me showed you that? it can't be." /_ Of courseI'm amazing dumb ass and also better than you! hahahaha/_

" You really are amazing tho tala." Kai smiled. Tala just smiled back. /_ Heheh the nice guy infront of you kai is the one that's going to send to hell/_

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 1. I know it may not seem like it, but this story will be tala x kai. Plz review! I don't own anything so plz don't sue!


	2. A reason to trust or A reason to hate

**Circumstances Of The Insane**

**Chapter 2**

**_A reason to trust or A reason to hate_**

**_

* * *

_**

_/(sigh) here I am walking...home...alone. I had just got out of school after a uneventful day...and of course kai was there just to make it worse! Man I hate that guy. This day couldn't get any worse so I thought./_

I'm walking alone with the silence surrounding me, until I heard a voice and foot steps. " Hey Ivanov, are you walking home this way?" Kai said as he approached me. / _GRR! leave me alone gosh! Freakin' stalker/_

" Yeah I sure am!" Tala smiled at Kai. Kai smiled back and asked " May I join you?" /_ I swear i'm gonna report this guy to the president of the world! and then kai will cry and i'll laugh hahahaha/_

" Sure." Tala said. Kai blushed alittle and walked next to Tala. " I thought you had kendo club?" Tala asked sweetly. " There's no practice today because exams coming up." Kai replied. /_ Man even if there's no practice they still should've kept his sorry ass there! heh i'm so mean/_

A strong breeze came and it immediately blew my hair out of place. I felt so stupid I still looked beautiful tho. As Tala was fixing his oh so wondeful hair, little did he know kai was admiring his beauty.

* * *

" Just let your legs do most the work like this." Tala said shooting a basket which made all the girls and guys around him clap. " Wow that's really amazing Tala!" The students clapped. 

" Really? Well i'm not that great." Tala blushed. /_ TCH! Of course i'm amazing now clap more clap more! Man I love admiration it's my life source/_

A girl ran up to the students and yelled at them " Come on! Kai's playing a soccer game!" All the kids screamed and ran over to the soccer field and were in aw. " OH MY GOSH! Kai scored a freakin' goal!" All the students clapped and screamed in excitement.

Poor Tala, left in the dust at the basketball courts standing their alone looking pissed./_ What about me/_

**In the classroom**

" Hmm..I can't believe i'm stuck on this problem! Oh wait...yes! I got it." Tala smiled. While across the room sat kai with a whole butt-load of students surrounding him.

" Excuse kai! Can you help me figure out this problem?" A female girl asked kai. " Of course." Kai said with his eyelids closed. " Hey I have an idea! Why don't we put the desks together and have a study group!" All the students yelled in excitement and started putting the desks together.

/ _Hey! I have idea why don't I kick kai's ass in the exams so you could all love ME again? Sounds great to me./_

Tala laughed mentally, he was so evil and he loved it so much. " Now! since i'm done with my homework I guess I could do some studying." Tala smiled./ _The more I study the bigger the impact kai's gonna get when I kick his sorry pathetic ass! HAHAHAHA/_

Tala sighed " Man I got to stop laughing like an evil maniac!" Tala then looked around the class room and saw he was alone. " Class ended!" He got up and sprinted towards the door.

" Maybe just one more for the road." Tala looked around and then laughed at the top of his lungs.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm gonna get you kai! Mwhahaha!" Tala then walked out of the class like the crazed person he is.

**Out of class**

_/Here I am again...alone...all alone. WAIT! Isn't this how the chapter started out! Man i'm always alone! Why am I so lonely author? Why? Anyway i'm here eating lunch alone while kai is being waited hand and foot by./_

" No!" I said as quietly as I could. Kai's looking at me and he's smiling? NO! I hoped he stopped looking, but he didn't he's coming over to my table/_ I'm going to die sooner then I thought. My poor life! (cries) why me/_

Kai approached Tala's table and sat next to him. " Hello Ivanov." Tala really wanted to get kai and strangle him, but his image was everything. " Hello kai." Kai smiled and asked Tala " Ivanov, I was thinking that you might want to play a game of soccer with those soccer freaks over there mainly my team."

Tala froze /_ I hate sports! But of course for admiration I would do 'ANYTHING' and the thing I hate 'more' than sports is kai! If I don't play tho it will just screw my reputation more/_

" Sure of course! I would love to play with you...if that is your team won't mind little old me playing with the big boys." Tala blushed, Kai found Tala cute and feminine.

Kai then shouted " Guys! You won't mind if Ivanov joins us would you?" One of the members shouted back " Sure Ivanov can play!" The team then went over to the table and one of them put their hand on Tala's shoulder " Just promise not to cry when we beat ya or mess up your hair." They laughed.

Tala was so pissed. I mean he was a guy too just more pretty and elegant than others. " You know i'm a guy too, so don't be treating me like a girl." They laughed " Your just so pretty! Don't worry little one we won't bite..much."

Tala laughed sarcasticly " Just because you want this doesn't mean you can have it." Kai immediately blushed. " You just wish your lovers were as Hot as me." Tala said getting up and heading to the soccer field. All the team laughed and whispered to Kai " I like them fiesty."

Kai just punched them in the face and walked to the soccer field with them. Meanwhile in the bleachers sat Bryan and Spencer. " Hey is that Tal?" Bryan asked. " Sure is" Spencer nodded. " What's he doing down there with those big soccer players?" Bryan gasped.

Spencer rolled his eyes" Um I don't know..maybe uh going to play soccer?" Bryan was confused " But, I thought Tal hated soccer?" Spencer sighed " But, to Tal image is everything and if he didn't play he wouldn't be noticed now would he?" Bryan was still in shock.

" But, those soccer players are so big and Tala is so small compared to them. WHAT IF THEY EAT HIM!" Bryan screamed and run down from the bleachers. Spencer just shook his head " What an idiot."

" I'll save you baby bother!" Bryan screamed and tackled Tala. Tala could have just died of embarrastment, but if he pretended not to know Bryan that would be a good cover up.

" OW! Hey who are you get off me." Tala said pushing Bryan. " What do you mean you don't know me! I'm your older --- Tala covered Bryan's mouth and gave him the look of ' Leave or suffer a brutal death grrr' Bryan backed away and got the message.

Tala cared about his image so much he was ashamed of his own family.

" So are we going to start this game or what!" One of the members yelled. " What are the rules?" Tala asked after recovering over the blow from Bryan. " Two aganist 14." Kai said walking towards Tala. Kai then whispered in Tala's ear " I'm on your team."

/_ Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! LEave ME ALone! Your just trying to get to me before exams start! But, it ain't gonna happen asshole/_

**Tala's House**

" Ow, Ow , Ow ,oW! Tala said as Spencer bandaged Tala's right arm. Spencer just shook his head " You know you never should have agreed to play with those boys in the first place."

" But, my image was at risk!" Tala whinned. " And so was your health Tal. You know, Bryan and I thought you were a dead after all those soccer giants tackled you and nearly broke every bone in your body." " I didn't die tho!" Tala whinned again. " It's because Kai moved youright before imapct only causing you to injure your right arm."

" Screw Kai! I could have escaped if I wanted to!" Tala pouted. Spencer sighed " Whatever..Kai seems like a really nice guy." Tala glared needles at Spencer " Nice my ass!"

**Flashback**

_" Tala, Look out!" Tala turned around only to see a bunch a giant soccer players in mid-air ready to pounce on him. " AH!" Tala yelled covering his head. Just before they hit somebody grabbed Tala's left arm and pulled him to safety._

_Tala opened his eyesonly to see Kai on top of him. Tala blushed as did Kai. " Are you ok Ivanov?" Kai asked. " My arm really hurts." Kai turned his attention to Tala's arm and saw it looked really limp._

_" I think you should go to the nurses office." Kai said. Tala blushed " I would if you'd be so kind to get off me." Kai blushed and got off Tala. " Are you sure you can walk to the office?" Kai asked. " It's just my arm, i'm sure I can make it."_

_But, Kai didn't by it " I think it would be better if I took you there." Tala smiled and said " No really i'm Fi--AH!" Kai picked Tala up bridal style and carried him to the nurses office._

**End Flashback**

" So what if he carried me to the office!" Tala snorted. Spencer just shook his head /_ If only my brother wasn't so blind...maybe he'd be able to see how much Kai...never mind he'll never be able to see it./_

Spencer left Tala alone in his room. /_ I wonder why Kai helped me out... maybe I should trust him alittle more... NO! What am I saying! I hate Kai! and always will! So I thought.../

* * *

_

End of chapter 2. I thank everyone who reviewed! I really appreticate it! plz review this chapter! Tell me what you think! 


	3. Just look at me Look at me now

**Circumstances Of The Insane**

**Chapter 3**

**_Just look at me...Look at me now

* * *

_**

/_ I had been studying like something had possesed me. Ever since Last week my will to beat Kai has grown stronger and stronger! I will not lose to him not now not ever/_

" GRRRR!" Tala screamed out in frustration. Bryan had just walked in the room to find Tala screaming in frustration rolling around on the floor. " Tal...what exactly are you screaming about?"

Tala sat up and glared at Bryan " It's just that...THat...ohhhh! I'm so frustrated I can't even think!" Bryan rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tala on the floor. " (sigh) Does this have anything to do with Kai?" A lightbulb instantly appeared over Tala's head " That is right! Kai has been getting on my nerves so much! More than ever now."

Bryan shook his head " You know Kai really isn't a bad guy. He called here yesturday and wanted to know how you were feeling since you seemed pretty exhausted at school lately." Tala froze and instantly turned icy blue." He even offered to come over to our house and visit you."

" Which one of you IDIOTS gave him our phone number and address!" Tala screamed failing his arms everywhere. Bryan rubbed his chin and thought for a moment...then it hit him. " Oh yeah Ian did." Tala had already ran out his door and charged down stairs.

Ian looked up from the couch and saw Tala charging towards him ready to cut off his head. " AHAHAHAHAahAhAHAHAHA! HOLY FLYING SHIT!" Ian screamed and ran behind Spencer.

Tala was about to de-head Ian, but Spencer blocked him while Bryan moved Ian a distance from Tala. " Ian you lump of shit! What the hell were you thinking giving Kai our phone number and address! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

" I'm sorry! Tal!" Ian screamed. Tala glared " Yeah your going to be sorry when i'm through with you! Come here shrimp!" Tala said ready to strangle Ian. Ian held his hands up and yelled " It's not my fault! He asked me for it!" Tala stopped." He did?" Ian nodded " Yeah it was yesturday."

" Ok Ian, plz tell what happened yesturday." Tala said.

Ian cleared his throat " This is how it went down."

**Flashback**

_Ian was walking home just right after soccer practice when Kai approached him. Ian looked up at the handsome blunette " Um excuse me..are you Ian?" Kai asked. Ian nodded " Yeah why?" Kai spoke " Well since your Ivanov's bro I thought you could give me the phone number to your house." Ian thought for a long while..if he gave Kai the number Tal would kill him...If he didn't give Kai the number Kai would kill him._

_" Here's the number and address if you ever wanna stop by Kai." Ian said holding out a paper to Kai. He took it and exaimned it. " Ok thanks...oh yeah tell Ivanov I'll be there tommorow at your place around 3:15." Kai then walked away._

_Ian sighed " Tal is gonna kill me when he finds out Kai's coming." Ian then kept walking enjoying the final moments of his life..since Tala was gonna kill him._

**End Flashback**

" KAI'S COMING HERE AT 3:15!" Tala screamed all whinney rolling on the floor. Spencer and Bryan pondered " 3:15 eh?" They looked at the clock and it was exactly 3:15. " Shit." Ian muttered as he heard a knock on the door. Tala yelled out " No! This can't be happening i'm not even cute yet!" Tala then ran up stairs to change his real image to his fake image.

Bryan quickly ran to the door and answered it " Hello?" Kai stood there wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt. " Hello..i'm here to see Ivanov." Bryan nodded " You mean Tala." Kai nodded and walked in. Kai examined their home it was so tiny compared to his.

Spencer walked by and said " Hello welcome to our home, Tala's up stairs in his room you can't miss it. It's the door that's painted red." Kai nodded and walked up stairs, he looked at the red door that said ' Tala's room ' Kai then knocked on the door.

Tala groaned, he wasn't finished puting on his make-up. Tala then turned around to look at you, yes you the reader " I know what your thinking people geezzz why does Tala wear make-up? Well because I love eyeliner and it makes me more beautiful!" Tala then looked at then door and sighed.

/_ I can't believe Ian gave that ass our phone number and address! And now he's here! I bet that's Ian knocking on my door telling me Kai ass Hiwatari is here...you know I'll just tackle Ian, kill him and make it look like an accident...hehehehe! I'm so evil/_

/_ Here I come Ian! GRRR/_

Tala then charged towards his door and slammed it opened and tackled Kai to the ground._ / HAHAHAHA DIE IAN DIE/_ When Tala opened his eyes he realized it wasn't Ian that he tackled it was Kai. /_ NOOO! SHIT MY IMAGE WHY! WHY! WHY/ _Tala sweatdropped " Well...Hello there." Kai just blushed at the position they were in.

" Hello Ivanov." Kai said, not wanting Tala to get off him. Tala then realized he was ontop of Kai, Tala blushed " Um sorry." Tala said getting off Kai. " It's ok." Kai said standing and helping Tala up. " Well...what brings you here?" Tala asked. " I just wanted to see if your ok...how's your arm?"

Tala looked down at his arm " Um..it's fine I gu-- Tala was cut off " Let me see it." Kai said gabbing Tala's arm. " Ow..." Tala said when Kai grabbed his arm. " Hm..it's purple so it still must hurt." Kai said looking at Tala's arm. Tala blushed " Well it still hurts actually."

Kai looked at Tala " Why did you lie to me then?"

" I didn't want you to worry."

" Why shouldn't I worry."

" Because I don't you worry about me."

" Maybe I want to worry about you Ivanov."

" Maybe I don't want you to worry about me Hiwatari."

They stood there staring eachother in the eye.

/_ Man I swear this guy is a flippin' stalker! He's starting to scare me a little..he's giving me this look and it's scaring me..Wait! He's just trying to get to me before exams! Hahaha! I see right through you Kai Hiwatari/_

Kai is still staring at me, I don't know what to say. " Ivanov would like to go out for an ice cream or something?" Kai asked breaking the silence. Of course I smiled and said " Sure I would love to." / _NO! NO! NO! I would never eat ice cream with you Hiwatari! Go! Go! Go away! Shoo fly don't bother me/_

" Ok then let's go." Kai said grabbing Tala's hand and walking out the front door. Spencer,Bryan and Ian just stood there in amazement " Wow I guess Kai really likes Tal." Ian spoke. All Bryan and Spencer could do was nod.

* * *

**In The Classroom**

/ _So..so...so sleepy I've been studying so hard lately and it's just to beat Kai which I will! Maybe if I take a little nap...NO! stay awake Tala please..come on your image is all that you've got/_

Tala was dozing off alittle bit with a pen in his mouth. He was trying so hard to keep awake,but sadly failed. Tala was about to slam his head on the desk,but the pen hit it first and it almost was pushed up Tala's throat. /_ AH! Oh man I almost suffered a horrible death! AH! I hope nobody saw that! ah! My i-i-image/_

Tala looked around him back and forth until...he saw Kai looking at him./_ MMMYYYY IIIMAGE/_

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

It was the end of class and Kai approached Tala's desk. " Ivanov, you shouldn't be so careless be careful doingstuff like that it's dangerous." Tala nodded " Mm-Hm."

**At Home In Tala's Room**

" Ahahahahahhahaha!" Bryan, Spencer and Ian laughed in the back ground when Tala told them what happened. Tala was just studying like he was the incarnation of studying. /_ Pisses me off! Pisses me off! Pisses me off! I will deafintely defeat Kai! I will send him straight to hell/_

_/ Watch your back Hiwatari tommorow is the day when find out which one of us is victorious and which one suffers the personal hell I have been suffering ever since I meet you/_

_/ Be prepared Kai, because I Tala Ivanov will send you straight to HELL/_

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 3! I updated! Hope everyone liked this chapter please tell me what you think! I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanxz to any one who reviewed! Plz R&R this chapter thank you!


	4. No you can't love me how could you love ...

**Circumstances Of The Insane**

**Chapter 4**

**_No..you can't love me..how could you love a fake?_**

**_

* * *

_**

/_ I dashed down the hall as fast as I could...I can't believe this it...the day Kai and I will find out who's victorious and who will suffer the personal hell I have been suffering ever since Kai arrived. This is it/_

" Excuse me, pardon me, trying to get through here people." Tala said slightly pushing people out of his way to get to the scoreboard and when he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes.

1 place: Tala Ivanov

2 place: Kai Hiwatari

" Wow! I knew Kai was amazing ,but Tala is to." A student yelled.

" Your really amazing Ivanov!"

" Ivanov is so amazing!"

" Wow, I knew Kai was great, but Tala's amazing!"

" Amazing!"

" Amazing!"

" Amazing!"

" Amazing!" Students yelled over and over again.

Tala blinked sightly in shock " I-I did it...I did it...I did it...I DID IT!" _/ I DID IT! I DID IT! Oh hell yeah! Winning feels so good! I beat you! I beat you Kai Hiwatari/ _Tala jumped up and down in happiness. /_ YES! Tala's grand introduction has finally arrived! Now everyone will now me and I'll be admired once again/_

_/ Ah yes this feels good! Good-bye to the old me who just tried to find himself and be somebody and hello to the knew improved Tala! ADMIRATION! ADMIRATION! IT FEELS SO GOOD MUST HAVE MORE/_

_/ Finally Kai will suffer the personal hell I have been suffering for so long! He'll end up depressed and cry! Thugs on the street will steal his wallet beat him up and throw him in the trash can! Kai got second place! Then I will come in and pat Kai on the head and show sympathy then say " Better luck next time Kai."/_

_/ Where are you Kai? Show yourself you coward! GRRR/_

Kai was just standing in the crowd smiling at Tala, until he walked up to Tala and held both of his hands. Tala just looked up in shock " Wow Ivanov, you really are amazing."

/ _What's going on..I beat Kai,but i'm not happy./_

/_ What! Oh no...I just realized that I was the only one obesseing about grades and appreances Kai never cared about any of that. I'M SUCH A BIG FAKE/_

_/ I'm so stupid and foolish! I don't even know who I am...I never did. I wonder when it started when I got my happiness from praise./_

_/ I remember now, I was five and I was playing the flute...I remember the teacher saying " What a wonderful child Tala is." Those where sweet words I wanted to hear more. So when I was younger I started thinking ' Maybe I could be admired more if I could dance, if I could play the piano, if I got the highest scores on the exams./_

_/ Now that I think about I really never was happy..just in vain I guess. Image, Image, Image, An incarnation of image who only lives for image ...that's me./_

_/ I'm so ashamned! Now that I think about it i'm such a popularity freak! Just think I could have been a comedian or somethin...Oh shoot I could have been on popular Tv shows and could have been the popular boy in the living room/_

_/ But, it doesn't matter any more. People love Kai because he's the real thing, people love me because I try to be the real thing. The whole time i've been tricking people to believe that i'm somethin i'm not./_

Isn't that called 'Hypocrisy': A concealment of one's true character

* * *

Tala walked into his first period classroom and sighed " I'm here early, well because of years of habit i'll always be early." Tala then got and idea " I know how to kill the time! I'll just go to the music room and play the piano for awhile!" Tala then ranto open the door to the classroom and when he did, he crashed into something. /_ Ow ow ow! What did I crash into...Oh NO/ _Tala looked up and saw that he crashed into Kai. /_ Why do I always run into Kai when I do something stupid! Run! Run! Run away Tala/_

Kai looked around the classroom and said " No one's here yet?" Kai then turned around to see Tala running away. " Wait!" Kai said grabbing Tala's arm. " Just remember this Ivanov...I love you."

* * *

**At Tala's House**

Tala plopped his butt on the couch and started to laugh like a maniac. Ian then looked up at his older brother and asked " Hey Tal, what's so funny?" Tala just kept laughing and said " Well it feels good to have your enemy just to admit their love for you! Hahahaha Kai's such a loser! What a big dork!" Spencer just ran in the room and grabbed Ian " Come on Ian, where not gonna get there in time to see the movie!" Ian and Spencer ran out the door when Bryan ran up to Tala and said " You sure you don't come Tala?" " Nah, i'm to warn out from the exams!" Tala then curled up into a ball. " Ok then seeya Tal." Bryan said grabbing his jacket. " Oh yeah Bry don't forget to take an umbrella they said it was gonna get worse today." Bryan just already ran out the door.

Tala then yawned and said " Well since Bryan, Ian, and Spencer are out I guess I have the place to myself! Finally I get to rest after all that ass kicking. I really did kick ass, especially Kai's." Tala curled up in a little ball and was about to go to sleep when, the doorbell rang. He then sat up.

_/ That day why did I let my guard down! Why was I so foolish/_

Tala smiled " Bryan must have forgot his umbrella! I'll just give it him" Tala then grabbed the umbrella and flew out the door. " Here's your umbrella!" Tala then realized he had kicked someone in the stomach and when he opened his eyes he saw Kai. Tala's eyes popped out of his head while Kai just stared the real Tala in the eye

Kai was shaking, he had never seen this said ofTala before. " H-h-hey T-tala I j-j-ust w-w-anted t-t-to g-give y-ou -s-s-ome flowers." Kai then handed Tala flowers still shaking.

/ _Is this the end? Have I really been found out! Will I ever be able to show my face in public? NO! Then again I should feel great, I'm probably the first person to ever make Kai shiver like that. I think I should be proud of that./

* * *

End of chapter 4. _

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**IMPORTANT**Just to let you know Tala and Kai will be entering new stages in their life together! Lets just say you haven't seen anything yet. Review please! Thanx


	5. You just broke my mirror now fix it

**Circumstances Of The Insane**

**Chapter 5 **

_**You just broke my mirror** **now fix it** _

**

* * *

**

(sigh) I've been I nervous reck these past few days..why? Well because Kai knows, the one person who should have never found out..knows. Knowing Kai, he must have guessed everything after seeing me like that. I wonder if he'd tell the school. Just to see my reaction, would they reject me? Would they look at me like i'm a lieing smelly piece of human SCUM! (sigh) Na, their not brutal..or are they. WHY WHY! Why out of all people did Kai have to find out./

_/ I'm walking down the hall and Kai is nowhere in sight. Kai...I've been thinking about him alot lately, thinking about how he's going to treat me and if things will ever be the same between us. Even tho I hate his very exsistence, I wonder if hates mine./_

Tala sighed looking out the hallway window, where he saw Kai talking to some boys. " Hey Kai!" Kai smiled at the boys " Hey." Tala just stared at Kai /_ He's always been the real thing. Kai never lied or pretended to be something he's not. I have always been the opposite. I should be proud tho, I was able to keep up appreances for 15 years./_

Tala sighed and walked away from the window that he was looking out at Kai. The boys that were with Kai had seen Tala by the window " Hey, did you guys just see! Tala Ivanov was looking over here just now!" Kai then looked over at the window Tala was.

" You think Tala was looking at me?" One of the boys said.

" Not a chance!" Another laughed.

" But, I like him his delicate and gorgeous." One cooed.

" Do think I should confess me feelings for him?" The boy asked.

" No you'll just end up getting hurt." The other boy said.

Kai sighed and said " Besides, Ivanov is way out of your league." Kai then got up and walked away.

Tala was standing in the hall waywith a scared look on his face, he sighed holding his hand to his heart hearing it thump. / _Right now I wait for my judgement. Everyone laughs with me now but, by tomorrow they'll now they've been decieved! Then look at me with content/ _

" Oh!" Tala whinned holding his stomach nervous. " Huh?" Tala said looking up only to see Kai walking down the hall with his friends. Tala just stood their staring at him. Kai didn't even bother to look Tala's way and just walked past him like he wasn't even their.

_/ But, many days past and Kai never said anything to me and it seemed like he didn't say anything to anyone else either. Days past, many days pasted and nothing happened./_

Tala then looked up and put his finger on his cheek " Could it be he let me get away with it? YEAH! That must be it!" Tala then hunched over and laughed evily " He's got a great outfit and personality!" Tala then shook his butt back and forth and jumped the air " He doesn't do cheap things like tell and poke at peoples weakness!" Tala then put cluched his hands and bared fangs like some evil sicko and yelled " Yeah that must be it! I'm so lucky! I guess I got off easy HAHAHAHAHA!"

My Life No problem

/_ And then, I was relived./_

* * *

The last bell at the end of the day then rang. Tala happily picked up his bag and quickly realized he forgot something " Oh, got to go to the library." Then Tala skipped down the hall happily singing " La la la la la!" Not aware of the conspiracy that was just about to accure. Who could have possibly predicted it. " hm-mm-hmmm." Tala hummed walking down the hall. Just when Tala was about to the corner " You look quite different." Kai said looking at Tala. 

Tala thenwas cut in half " AAHHH OMG AHHH!" Kai then sweatdropped as Tala's eyes popped out of his head and said " What am I the devil?". Kai smirked and leaned towards Tala " Did I surprise you? I did, didn't I? I saw something I wasn't suposed to." Tala then turned blue. " I was completely decieved to. Too that little innocent Ivanov is really like that." Kai then smiled and through his hands up in the air.

" I bet everyone will be surprised. It will be sensational! I wonder how'd they react, would they laugh, would they throw up their hands?" Tala faceless and blue then grabbed Kai by the arm and said " Don't...don't tell anyone." Kai then held up his finger " Come on now, say please." Tala just then made the face of evil " P-p-p please don't tell anyone."

Kai then put his hands on his hips and smiled " Sure, ok." Tala's face let up and he screamed " ALRIGHT!" Until a stack of papers were thrown on his head. " Here you go, do these for me by the end of the day. I appreciate it." Tala just stood the with his eyes and mouth turned into an O shape. Tala the looked down at the papers." What are these? And why do I have to do these for him."

Tala then had a look of confusion " And who the hell was that? Who the hell was that freaky guy and what did he do with KAI?"

* * *

Tala and Kai had been in their first class together that morning and had just decribed the feelings of characters in the story they were reading. Surprisingly, those characters where exactly like the two of them. The class then oooed and awwwed after hearing them. / _They raise their voices in admiration and praise. But now I am Kai's servant! My tragedy started after that day/_

**FlashBack**

_Kai and Tala are both at the school after school. Kai then opened the door to the room Tala was in and said " Good evening! Hey your doing it! Your doing it, good work." Tala then turned his head to look at Kai in disgust. Kai then picked up the papers and smiled " Wow your done already, your amazing." Tala was twitching until he stood and yelled " What the hell what's the meaning of this! Why are you making me do your work!"_

_Kai was taken back by this " It's simple, I discovered your ultimate weakness..I might as well use it." Tala then turned as red as his hair and was about to blow " I KNOW THAT don't rub it in!" Tala then looked teary eyed " That's called black mailing you know, aren't you ashamed!" Kai nodded " Mm-Hm." Tala was so pissed._

_" ARGH!" Tala yelled. " What else am I supposed to do I'm way to busy and your the perfect person to do my work for me." Tala growled " Bastard!" Kai smirked " Your going to be very useful." Kai then leaned close to Tala's ear with and evil smirk " Well I won't force you to do it, you can just say so...that is if you have that kind of courage."_

_Tala growled " You scheming bastard!"_

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**At Tala's House**

_/ What a blunder to think that he had a hidden side to. I've been able to keep up appreances for 15 years now./_

" Oh! I've never been so humilated! Damnit what's with that bastard damnit!" Tala screamed kicking a pillow with Kai's face on it. " Bro. I think you should be greatful to Kai." Ian and Bryan said. " He's not only teaching you the worthlessness of image, but the fact that their's always someone better than you. I think you should go to Kai and thank him." Bryan said. " AHHH! that jerk isn't doing this to help me damnit!" Tala scream with his face all red like ketchup.

* * *

**At The School **

_/But right then he had me, I had no means of escaping his trap all I could do was to curse my own fate, but it was to late for that to./_

Tala is sitting next to a pile of work and crying " WAHHHH! Now every day i'm buried in Kai's work WAHHHHH!" Tala cried working on a paper. Just then Kai walked up to Tala and picked up the papers. Tala then pretended to cry " Your terrible making me do all this work for you!" Kai sighed " Pretending to cry won't help you." Tala cursed " Damnit!" Kai smiled " Ivanov you pretty tough aren't you?" Tala then yelled " OH WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!"

Kai then dumped a pile of papers on Tala's head. Tala sighed " What's this work for?" Kai smiled " It's the plan for the school trip commity." Tala growled " Ah! Your even doing stuff like that!" Kai just stood their smiling.

/_ Now that I had to do his work I can truely see Kai had alot on his hands. Class commity, volunteer commity, trip commity, he's also apart of the main stuff many other commities and he also has club and his school work and on top of that he deal with our classmates that need help! By the way I run away from those kind of things. /_

Tala looked at Kai " Your gonna die soon." Kai smiled " Well it's a good thing a got you to help me with everything." Kai then petted Tala on the head. Tala growled " What i'm I your dog!" Kai then patted Tala on the head again "Good puppy."

* * *

End of chapter 5.

Well here it is chapter 5. I hope you understood it and liked it. As you can see Kai and Tala in a way are becoming closer or maybe Tala still hates Kai exsistence. I hoped you liked! Thankz to anyone who reviewed. REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Good Luck And Bad Luck Go Hand And Hand

**Circumstances Of The Insane**

**Chapter 6**

**_Good Luck And Bad Luck Go Hand And Hand_**

**_

* * *

_**

" So Kai, you were student council president at your old school?" Tala asked Kai. Kai smirked " Yeah I was." Tala blinked then smiled " Wow, looks like we have alot in common." Kai smiled " Really." Tala smiled " Yeah. I was student council president to!" Kai smiled and patted Tala on the head " Well, aren't you the smart little puppy?" Tala's eye twitched.

/_ Still think i'm your puppy Hiwatari? Well I only have one thing to say SCREW YOU! There much better./_

" So Ivanov, your probably exhausted with all this work i'm making you do." Kai said. Tala eyes widened /_ Maybe he's gonna let me off the hook! Yes/ _" Yeah well I have been pretty tired." Tala said making puppy eyes. Kai smirked " I was just wondering how you get all your work done." Tala frowned /_ Damn..so close/_

" We do have alot to do since were in the class commity and everything." Kai said. " Well, we did have all that work and since I'm doing your work, I guess it's safe to say I finish most of it in one day." Tala smirked. " It never takes any extra time." Kai raised he eyebrow. " That's impossible. Whenever I see you your just doing work for me and I know you probably don't have enough time at home."

" Well, just a couple days ago in class I was approached by this young man and he asked me why I looked so distressed." Tala smirked and made his eyes watery and put his hands together looking hopeful. " I said... Oh dear I have so much work I'll never be able to finish it all."

Tala started laughing like crazy and kept slapping his hand on the desk " I said that to the guy and he did it for me! HAHAHA! What a LOSER!" Kai sweatdropped. " You really do use your advantage over others well, don't you?" Tala give a sly smirk as his eyes sparkled " It's always the best or nothing from me."

Kai smirked " That's why I like you."

Tala blushed " Really? you like little ol' me? Golly oh gosh i'm honored." Kai smirked " Enough with the sarcasm." Tala smiled " It's not sarcasm. It's the truth little mister." Tala said poking Kai's nose. / _Of course it's sarcasm! Like I care if you like me or not! Gee weez that will be the day. idiot/_

Kai smirked grabbing Tala's hands " I know your not very good at telling the truth." Tala jerked his hands away from Kai and smirked " I know that your not use to not being able to have what you want."

" True very true."

" Of course it's ture I'm Tala Ivanov and I would never lie."

" Ok, now that's the lie of century."

Tala smirked then looked at the clock then back to Kai " Wow look at the time I better be getting home now before my brothers start to worry." Tala said getting up and headed toward the door. " Ivanov." Tala turned to look at Kai. Kai then walked up to Tala and placed a stack of work in his hands.

" I need these done by tomorrow." Kai smirked evily as Tala glared.

" Ass." Tala said walking away from Kai as Kai smirked.

* * *

Tala walked into his house to discover Bryan, Ian and Spencer sitting on the table eating dinner. Tala then as quietly as he could started to walk up the stairs..until " Mr. Tala Ivanov get your late ass down here." Bryan yelled. Tala sighed went done there. " Where have you been." 

" At school."

" Doing what"

" Work"

" For school?"

" Noooo... the old lady across the street..Of course school!"

" Tal, you've done work after school before and have never came home this late."

Ian then smirked " I know the reason Tal was late." Everyone then turned their attention to Ian. Ian smirked and looked at Tala " You have a boyfriend don't you TALA!" Tala froze Kai was not his boyfriend! " What!" Spencer and Bryan yelled.

Bryan looked at Tala "Another man!" Bryan yelled jumping on Tala's head. " TALA! I love you more than anyone, of course I love Ian and Spencer too but, to have my most precious brother taken away from the family!"

" AHHHH! GET OFF MY HEAD AHHHH!" Tala screamed running around the room with Bryan still on his head. Spencer then pondered " I would like to meet this guy I wonder if he's good looking." Ian then spoke " He has to be It's only the best or nothing for Tala."

" Get off my head! ahhhh! I don't have a boyfriend!" Tala yelled.

" TALA! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Bryan yelled.

After that little 'incident' with Bryan. Tala ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

Tala laid their on his bed looking up at the ceiling. /_ I have no idea where Ian got the idea that I had a boyfriend. I mean Kai's not my boyfriend...that's just a ridiculous thought I mean, Kai and I...Kai and I...Kai and I would never...AH! Tala just stop thinking about him. But, I don't want to stop thinking of him...Kai...AH! get out of my head Kai leave me alone/

* * *

_

Tala had been walking down the hall to his class when he saw to girls giggling ans whispering to eachother.

" Do you think the rumors are true?"

" Yeah they have to be."

The girls then spotted Tala staring at them. They just giggled and ran off. Tala then wondered " Wonder whatrumors they were talking about." Tala then walked into his class and sat down only to see Kai staring at him. Tala just blushed and looked down. Kai, satisfied smirked and looked away.

/_ W-w-Why i'm I blushing! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it Tala! I can't stop blushing why/_

" Excuse me?" A girl said to Tala.

" Wha?" Tala said coming back to reality. The girl smiled and said " Ivanov, can I ask you something?" Tala smiled " Sure." The girl blushed " Well, I was wondering if the rumors were true?" Tala blinked " What rumors?" The girl looked down " Well.." Tala was utterly confused. /_ What's the rumor about? tell me woman/_

" Are the rumors true that your dating Hiwatari Kai!" The girl yelled causing the whole class including Kai to stare. Tala turned pale white and fell off his chair. " Oh my.." The girl said as everyone crowded around Tala. " Is he ok?" Some students said looking worried. Kai then pushed through the crowd and bent down next to Tala.

" Ivanov, are you ok."

Tala'svision was a blurr but, he was able to see Kai.

" Kai?"

" I think we should take him to the nurses office." A student suggested.

" I'll take him." Kai said picking Tala up. When Tala realized Kai was carrying him he turned cherry red. " Ivanov are you ok? You went from pale to red." Tala then just felt a feeling he had never felt before. /_ What's this werid feeling...my hearts pounding... OH NO! OH NO! Is this the crush everyone talks about! Is this the love everyone feels? No! Not me! I can't believe it! I'm in love with KAI/_

_/ But...but...Does Kai still love me? The way he looks at me it's not really the same as it use to be. He looks at me as i'm just for his amusement...but, when he told me he loved me I saw his eyes and I could see that he truely ment it. What happened Kai? After you found out that I lied to everyone around me did I disappoint you/_

_/ Did you like me better when I was pretending to be somebody I wasn't? So I guess that means you can't except me for the real person I am. I'm so stupid!Why did you make me think that you like me all along Kai! Why are you using me/

* * *

_

End of chapter 6. Ok so here it is chapter 6! Hope everyone liked it. So I guess you guys are kind of confused on what's happening aren't you? So I'll answer some questions. Thanx to anyone that reviewed! R&R!

**Questions**

**Is Kai still in love with Tala?**

Well you'll get that answer in the next chapter.

**What did Kai find out about Tala that was so horrible?**

Kai discovered that day when Tala kicked him that, Tala wasn't really the perfect model student that he seemed to be and that he was obessed with being the best at everthying he does and wasn't really the person he seemed to be. Kai saw Tala to be kind of the opposite. So now Tala doesn't want Kai to tell anyone.

**Why is Kai being so mean?**

Kai's not being mean. You'll find out why Kai's acting this way in the next chapter.

**What image of Tala's are you talking about?**

Do you remember how Tala acts all nice, perfect and elegant to other people and whenever he acted nice to Kai he always you to say bad things about him in his head and how he acted different at home? Tala's real image is the way he acts at home and around Kai now that he found out Tala really isn't the perfect person he seemed to be. Because all Tala use to care about was being number one and for people to praise him.


	7. The Night That Changed Everything

**Circumstance Of The Insane**

Chapter 7

**_The Night That Changed Everything...

* * *

It was night now and yet, there was still one light in the school building. Yes you've guessed it..Tala was still in the school sitting at a desk starring down at the work he had finished for Kai. The door opened and Kai had walked in. _**

" Hey, you still here?"

No response

" Did it really take that long?"

No response

Tala not looking at Kai answered...

" There done already."

Kai smiled

" Oh, That's good."

Tala then stood up and threw the report in Kai's arms. He looked at Kai with anger. " I QUIT! I'm not doing this anymore!" Kai laughed and responded " Then you'll have alot of trouble won't you?" Tala spoke " I don't care..if you tell them."

Tala then started to walk past Kai and as Tala was walking Kai grabbed him and said " Wait!" Kai looked at Tala.

" What are you so angry about."

" I'm not mad."

" Yes you are, and if there's a reason just tell me."

Tala sighed " It doesn't matter any way." He was about to walk away when Kai held him back.

" Yes it does matter!"

" Let Go of me!"

" NO!"

" Let go!"

" Not until you tell me why your so angry!"

" I SAID LET GO!"

Tala had pulled away from Kai and then slapped him in the face as hard as he could. Yes Tala had slapped Kai Hiwatari. /_ You did it now Tala...you just slapped Kai Hiwatari...Kai...your such an idiot/_

Tala looked down for a moment then looked back up and yelled " I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of being used!" Tala then ran out of the room and took off down the hall.

" Tala!"

_/ I've forgotten because we've been talking like we were friends..kai's just been taking advantage of me..It's awful! When he found out what i really was like his attitude changed completely and he used me without hesitation it's terrible! So i'm gonna put an end to this once and for all/_

"What! What the hell!" Tala yelled as he saw Kai running behind him./ _Why is that evil crackhead monkey chasing me/_

"Why are you chasing me!"

" Because, your running away!"

" DON'T FOLLOW ME! DONT FOLLOW ME!" Tala yelled as his head inflated while yelling.

" Like hell!" Kai yelled back.

Tala then came to a complete halt opened one of the schools windows on the sencond floor and jumped out the window " AHHHHHH!"

Kai stared in shock" WHA?"

Tala then land on the ground when he did he immediately started running again."Why do you have to run so fast like that?" Kai yelled. Kai then hurdled out the window jumping almost on top of Tala and the chase was still on.

" I said wait you little...!"

Kai caught up with Tala grabbed his shoulder only to have them both crash into the gym equipment.

"uh...this might cause some misundertsanding." Kai said on his knees as Tala layed on the ground beside him. Kai then turned to look at Tala only to find him crawling away like a caterpilar.

" Your still gonna run away! Didn't you scratch something?" Kai yelled reaching out for Tala. Kai then grabbed Tala and made him face him.

" Show me your face..your face." Kai said as he saw tears streaming down Tala's face.

" So im a really weird boy!" Tala yelled in anger as the tears kept coming.

" I'm all show spoiled and a liar!" He continued.

" Im calculating and greedy!"

" I'm sure I disappointed you quite a bit! But still... why did your attitude change?" facing Kai he yelled.

" Im I such a worthless person when im not acting all elegant! I hate you..I hate you!" Tala said to Kai's then looked down trying to hide his hurt and tears.

Kai then reached out to wipe Tala's tears away " Don't touch me!" Kai stared at Tala " I'm sorry." He looked up at Kai " Am I that weird to you?"

" A worthless person when i'm not a model student?"

" That's not true at all." Kai smirked " Actually I kind of like it your funny."

Tala face turned blue and his eyes bulged from his head " You..like it? You think im fun-funny?"

"No no not in a weird way. I had no intension of telling you. But, Tala... when i'm around it makes me feel normal." Tala stared at Kai" I make you feel normal? Is it because you know that your not as weird as me and are thankful for that?"

" No n-no...it's just that before I moved here at my old school there was no one to challenge me I was put up on a pedastool were people would praise me." Tala listened as Kai continued.

" I was admired and idolized but, no one knew what I was going through. I was alone in my own little world where no one was important but myself." Kai laughed.

" Then I moved here and you. Tala you opened up the world to me and made me realize I wasn't the only one."

Tala stared blankly / _Am I missing something here/_


	8. The Otherside

Circumstances Of The Insane

**Chapter 8**

**_The Otherside_**

**_

* * *

_**

" I think Kai's been acting strange lately." Tala said opening the door to the class room. It was late, but Tala figured Kai would still be here hard at work.

" Oh, so your still here?" Tala said. Kai looked up from his work to see Tala at the door. " Yeah, you too?"

" Yup, but I just finished it." Tala smiled walking over to Kai. " That's alot of work. You want me to help you? Today's half-day anyway."

Kai sighed " No, that's ok. I'm almost done anyway." Tala looked down at Kai's paper to see he hadn't even started. " Club will be starting soon. Later Ivanov." Kai picked up his things and left.

" Oh, ok." Tala waved as Kai left.

/ _Well that was strange. He seemed distant somehow. What could it be? We've been so friendly just until last week./_

_

* * *

_

_Last week_

" Hey Ivanov? You want to study together sometime?" Kai continued " Our school has alot of exams you know. So I thought it'd be efficient if we cooperated."

Tala became starry-eyed " Oh, I see now! It's wonderful the cooperation part is beautiful!"

Kai " Oh, I see what your thinking. Your thinking about getting good grades without having to work hard for it."

_**The next day at Kai's mansion**_

" AHHHHHHHH!!!!! It's a palace! It's like one of those houses they show on that T.V show Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous!" Tala shrieked. While Kai sweatdropped.

" Come on Ivanov, your exaggerating."

Kai took Tala in the mansion and every where they turned Tala oooed and awwed.

" Wow, it's so spacious, so rich! ahhh!" Tala yelled.

Kai lead Tala into the living room

" Mom and Dad. This is mister Ivanov from my class at school." Kai turned to see Tala still squealing in amazment.

" Well, hello mister Ivanov. Well, I didn't know Kai had such a cute classmate." Kai's mother smiled.

Roses bloomed around Tala as, he blushed " Oh, you flatter me Mrs. Hiwatari." Kai sighed " There he goes again."

" I really hope the two of you will always be good friends." Mrs. Hiwatari smiled. " We'll have some cake later if you'd like. Friends are such a joy to entertain" Mr. Hiwatari smiled.

Roses were still bloomed around Tala as, he put his hand on his cheek.

Mr. Hiwatari then put a hand on Kai's shoulder " Kai. why don't you come down for tea around 3'oclock. With mister Ivanov,of course."

" Sounds good to me dad." Kai agreed.

**_Up in Kai's room_**

" Your feigned modesty skills are really amazing." Kai said holding his pencil. " Sometimes it scares me."

Roses appeared once again around Tala as, he laughed " HA! I've been working at it for years."

Tala smiled " But, your parents are so wonderful. Your so lucky."

Kai closed his eyes.

* * *

**_Next day at Tala's house_**

Tala and Kai are walking down the street on the way to Tala's house.

" My house is cramped. So don't compare. Ok?" Tala said looking down blushing with a sweatdrop. " I told you to forget about the house. Don't worry about it." Kai said.

They arrived infront of Tala's house. /_ Wah-wah waaah. I'm so embarresed./_

Inside the house Ian was cleaning his shoes when Tala opened the front door. " I'm home." Ian looked up " Oh, Tala is this a frie...?" Ian couldn't help, but look dumbfounded looking up at Kai. He had totally forgot about him.

" Good afternoon." Kai greeted.

Ian shrieked " IT'S A MAN!" Spencer slowly got up when hearing Ian shriek.

" IT'S A MAN!"

" IT'S A MAN!"

" WHAT? A MAN!? UNFORGIVABLE!" Brian yelled as he broke his pen.

Brian broke through the door and ran down the hallway screaming " A maggot bastard trying to get close to our princess!" Brian ran faster.

Tala gapped as, he saw Brian approaching " I'LL KICK HIM OUT!"

" It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kai Hiwatari." Kai glistened.

Brian, Ian and Spencer stopped in their tracks and bowed at Kai's feet. " Please take care of our princess Tala." Tala growled " What are you trying to pull!?"

**_At Dinner_**

" Tala sure has great taste when it comes to looks. Our maybe he doesn't acknowledge anyone whose not as good as him" Ian continued while munching. " He's never had any interest in boys to begin with. I bet he sees most boys as paper dolls."

Spencer nodded " Yup, that boy can be as cold as a demon when it comes to things like thats. I'm surprised you even allowed, Brian"

A sly look came across Brian's face " Well, you know... A perfect guy like that might never appear in Tala's life again." Brian shrugged.

" I see basicly 'keep' him." Ian snarled.

" Brian is calculating." Spencer sighed. Ian whispered then whispered to Spencer " You know, I heard Kai's parents run a big hospital." Spencer smiled " No Way!" Brian smirked and whispered to them " So, you think if we tell them our brother is a friend, they'll give us a discount?"

"Yup." Spencer nodded.

" Yeah! We should all go try it sometime!" Brian smirked

" But, we're all healthy!" Ian smiled.

In the room next door Tala was fuming with anger, he cracked his pen in half. Kai sweatdropped " Ivanov, please calm down it doesn't bother me really just forget about it."

Ian, Brian and Spencer were all chuckling and laughing when Tala opened the door screaming at them " I can't stand it! Why is this family so stupid!"

Tala then charged them " AAAH!" Brian, Ian and Spencer screamed as Tala began to chase them around the room. " Run!" Ian screamed.

"Grrrr!" Tala growled while chasing them.

Kai could only sit and watch dumbfounded in the other room.

* * *

_**Back To Present**_

_/ That was pretty embarrasing. You know? But it was fun in it's own way. Until then, we'd laugh often and hang out togther alot. At the start of this week, he suddenly became cold, and he wouldn't talk to me much. I dont know. Did I do something wrong?/_

Kai's standing in the hall way with a group of boys conversating, when Tala comes up to him and pokes him. " Hey Kai."

Kai looks back " Yeah, what is it?" Tala looked down " Um, someone told me to give this to you." Tala said handing Kai a paper.

" Thank you." Kai said snatching the paper out of Tala's hand and turned away.

Tala gapped / _He's different from before. This is...rejection./_

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 11. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.


End file.
